With the development of display technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, as two types of popular display devices, are more widely used in various portable electronic devices.
LCD is a non-self-luminous device, and OLED is an organic self-luminous device. Compared with the LCD, the OLED display has faster response speed, higher contrast and wider viewing angle, so the OLED display receives more attention.
However, in a conventional OLED display, generally only the threshold voltage of a driving transistor of the light emitting diode is compensated, without considering the impact from the deterioration of the light emitting element. For example, as time passes, the forward voltage drops across the light-emitting element (the lowest forward voltage at which the light-emitting element can be turned on at a prescribed forward current) is increased when the current flows through the light-emitting element. The light-emitting element is usually connected to a source and a drain of the driving transistor. As a result, the potential difference between the source and drain of the driving transistor decreases. Therefore, the light-emitting current flowing through the light-emitting element also decreases, resulting in display anomalies.
In view of the defects or disadvantages existing in the conventional OLED drivers, it is desirable to provide an organic light emitting pixel compensation circuit, an organic light emitting display panel, and a driving method, to solve the existing technical problems.